Never Turn Your Back on the Enemy
by DreamlessRiver
Summary: Axel has been in an asulyum for three years. After that long, it can get pretty boring. But when a blonde haired kid comes into the asylum, Axel feels like he has to protect the boy, almost like he's the brother he never had. Axel/Roxas Friendship only.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me no own zee Kingdom Heartsness, but me owneth me story.

I started to notice a pattern in Axel. He can be so sweet, but so evil. (He _did _technically kill Vexen and Zexion, so don't tell me I'm being unfair by this judgement), so I came to the conclusion in my mind where I should make a fic where Axel is BiPolar. If you don't know what that is, I suggest you either look it up in the dictionary or stop reading this. **(To save you the trouble, the definition will be at the end of this chapter. )**

Ps. I Love Axel. And Roxas, and I KNOW Axel isn't emo **or **suicidal, and neither is Roxas.

Never Turn Your Back on the Enemy

_**Axel's POV**_

"They never told me why I was brought here, and it still confuses me sometimes. Just because I'm Bipolar, doesn't mean I should be here. My parents said that I was going on vacation a few years ago (They're dead now-but I'll get into that later), but I can tell you personally: white walls and needles aren't paradise."

I keep telling myself this everyday, just to keep myself from going insane, even though I apparently already am. I have to talk to myself a lot of the time, because I have nobody else to talk to, although I tend to freak out a lot, and then they stab me with some stupid needle. I wake up in a doctor's office after that, and then they _make _me talk.

They try to be nice, but they treat me like crap overall. They always give me the worst food (And they _wonder _why I'm so skinny), and they never let me go outside unless I'm in something they call a straight jacket, and have guards with me. Hell, I don't even have anything to _stare at _besides these damned white walls. _Everything _here is white. Just because I'm short-tempered and somewhat depressed, doesn't mean I can't have colors in here!

My time alone is always interrupted as a nurse walks into the room towards me. She has a needle in her hand. I don't know what it does, but I don't want anything to do with it. I try to back away, but the damn white walls are blocking my escape again.

I get up off of my clean white bed and push her out of the way and yell at her (I don't really intend to do that-but you can't help when it you're bipolar, especially when you hate somebody.) and run for the door. I hear the stupid lady call for security, but it's her fault she forgot to close the door again, or even bring reinforcements. It was my chance to be free thanks to her! Too bad for them I'm a fast runner. Hah. This was just too easy.

I took the closest left to me, which led to a white hall. That's right, _white. _Nothing in here has color. I know I've said that already, but I'm going to keep saying it until I get the hell out of here.

I look around quickly for which way I should go next. The right hall seems like the right choice. I don't care; they all look the same after awhile, anyways. Not wasting my time, I dash down the hall, trying to find an exit. Or, more specifically, an elevator. I can't get out of here when I'm on the 6th floor, y'know. It's not like I'm Superman. Heh. Bipolar man. Oops, I shouldn't be joking about that. Need to focus.

Left, right, left, left. After turning down about 4 halls, I finally reached my goal. The elevators.

"Hey! Stop him!" I heard somebody yell behind me. Already knowing it was one of the security people, I didn't bother to turn around and look at them, and simply pressed the down button for the elevator that much faster.

"_C'mon..C'mon! Hurry the fuck up!" _I kept yelling at the elevator through my mind, even though it wasn't going to come any faster. The guards were getting closer, and I was starting to get worried.

_Bing. _The elevator opened. I made a move towards it, but something grabbed my arm. I turned to face the person, my eyes locked on him in dread. It was over; it was over!

Two other men showed up next to him incase I tried anything funny, I guess. The only thing I knew that really hurt a guy (being one myself) was getting kicked in the place right between your legs. So I did that to the man, letting out a cry of rage while doing so, (again blame bipolar disorder-If you think this is an excuse I will burn your fingers off. Got it memorized?) and he fell over, clutching the area for some attempted comfort.

I got away from him and leapt into the elevator. Those other men were there to stop me from trying anything _Funny. _Not hilarious.

Frantically, I pressed the '1' button on the wall repeatedly, praying for the doors to close and set me free. They did, and those guards were out of my sight. I sighed with relief, waiting for the doors to open and let me out of here.

After what felt like forever, I was finally out of the elevator and I was running for the exit, breathing heavily from all of the running and stress that was on me. I slowed my pace to a halt, however, when I heard a scream of rage. Or was it fear?

"_LET GO OF ME!!" _somebody (a male, most likely, from the deep voice) demanded at the top of their lungs.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I followed to where the scream was coming from. I knew I was giving up my chance of freedom, but the scream had come from nearby, so I figured why not? That lady was going to leave the door open again sometime soon, anyways. Makes me wonder why they haven't fired her yet, actually.

Oh, and before you ask, I know I should be used to people screaming and yelling around here after being in this place for three years (I came here when I was 14, do the math if you want to know how old I am), but I really wanted to see what was happening to this person, and I don't know why.

Turning down a boring corner, I began to get lost. Had I imagined the scream? Where had it come from?

Both of those questions were answered by the same screech I had heard before. Moving quicker this time, I wound up in a hall. _The _hall. I say that because that's where I found out why the screaming was happening.

I watched in horror as I saw it all. A boy with spiky blonde hair-who looked about a year younger than me- was struggling immensely in two male nurses' grasps, to the point where they had to pin him onto the ground just to keep him there. He looked new. Believe me I would know. He wasn't showing it, but I could tell he was scared out of his mind. At least he was trying to stay strong. That was a good sign, but he would break eventually, like I did. Everybody did, which is another reason why I hated this place. It ruined everybody's lives.

One of the nurses took out a needle and injected the kid with the sedative, causing him to groan in pain.

"_Typical…poor guy." _I thought, rolling my eyes at the nurse that had done that to him.

Suddenly, he looked over at me. I froze in place, staring at his bright blue eyes with my bright green ones. Now I could see the fear clearly, and it sent a shiver down my spine, because he reminded me of me. He only had the chance to stare at me for a moment, before the sedative took hold of him. I don't know why, but I wanted to help him. I needed to protect him. And he needed me too, if he was going to get through this. _No, _folks. I, Axel, am _not _gay. I had a girlfriend before I wound up in here. I felt like a brother to that kid, and I didn't even know his name.

My epiphany was cut short, as one of the guards spotted me watching, while the other brought the kid to an elevator nearby. My eyes widened as I made a break for it back down the hall I had come from, wondering what room they had brought the blonde kid to. (leave me alone about the kid thing, would ya? I know what you're thinking.)

Eventually my legs gave out and I fell face first onto the floor, my arms sprawled out in front of me. I blame the drugs they give me here. I _used _to be able to run for really long distances. I was even on the track team at my school. See, I'm bipolar, but I'm a nice guy. Give me a chance, and I'm okay, but..well I have four words of warning to you, and they are:

_Don't. Piss. Me. Off. _Because I _will _get mad, and I _will_ use violence.

Now the stupid guard gave me _another _needle (like I didn't get enough of them already). He started talking to me, in what he tried to be a calming tone. He said things like _"It's okay...Just calm down and we'll get you back to your room." _and "_Count to ten. You'll be in your room in no time."_ He said the first thing because I was yelling at him for doing that (you know why by now), and well..When you fall flat on your nose and then have a needle jabbed into you, it just doesn't put you in a good mood to begin with. The second thing was obvious. But _then..._He started rubbing my back! Either he's a rapist, a freak, or a freaky rapist. I was human, not an animal! Why do they treat me so different? I'm just as normal as any teenager outside this building!

One more warning that only has three words:

_Don't. Touch. Me. _It connects to the second half of rule number one. If I wasn't being sedated, or held down by the stupid jerk that caused this rant, I would be beating (more like burning-I'm a pyro, but again, I'll get into that later) him to death right now. I can't _stand _when people touch me. Another reason why I hate those nurses. Or anybobdy in here that has to touch me. Well, they don't _have _to, but they do anyways. Pisses me off to no end, I tell you.

And let me say one more thing: Sedatives suck. Your muscles feel as though they have 50 pound weights stuck to them, and it feels like your mind is frozen. Now, I'm kind of tired, and things are going black, so…I'll have to look for that blonde kid…later.

...

That's right guys, you heard Axel. He's not gay. So sorry to disappoint some of you, but this will be non-Yaoi, and **AkuRoku friendship only. **

Thanks for reading, and please read and review. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I should have a new one up by tomorrow or the next day. Also, I will try to write more chapters for my other fics tonight or tomorrow morning.

**Bipolar Disorder:**

_People with bipolar disorder, or manic depressive disorder, experience alternating mood swings, from emotional highs (mania) to lows (depression). The condition can range from mild to severe. __It is not known what causes bipolar disorder. Research suggests that people with the condition have a genetic disposition. It tends to run in families. Drug abuse and stressful or traumatic events may contribute to or trigger episodes._

_Symptoms of mania include:_

• _Feelings of euphoria, extreme optimism, exaggerated self-esteem_

• _Rapid speech, racing thoughts_

• _Decreased need for sleep_

• _Extreme irritability_

• _Impulsive and potentially reckless behaviour._

_Symptoms of the depression phase are the same as in major depression, described above._

_Treatment is Available.__ Depression and bipolar disorder are treatable. Learning to recognize the signs and triggers enables people to work with their doctors, other health professionals, family and friends to prevent recurrences from becoming severe. _

_The great majority of depressed people respond to treatment and nearly all who seek treatment will get some relief from their symptoms. Both medication and some forms of counselling or psychotherapy have been demonstrated to be effective._

Throughout this, I will try to make Axel show all of those symptoms, either minorly, or majorly. He definitely won't sleep a lot, I can tell you that.

**A/N: **I know it says it's treatable, but you'll find out eventually why he's in an asylum instead. Thanks again for reading. Also, if it seems like Axel's ranting, it's part of the Bipolar thing, so don't flame me for that either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **No part of Kingdom Hearts is mine. Except this story line.

Never Turn Your Back on the Enemy

Chapter 2

**Roxas' POV**

I really don't see why they brought me here. Sure, a lot of people say this when they're in an asylum, but _I'm _being serious. Being suicidal doesn't mean I'm crazy does it? Did I _really _have to be brought here? Come on! Maybe instead of sending me here, my parents could pay a little attention to me for once, and talk about it. But what do they say instead?

"_Roxas, sweetie. We're worried about you. We don't want you to get hurt. These people will help you. You'll just be gone for a little while."_

Of course they use the word _sweetie _to act like they care about me. That's right. _Act_. They don't love me, they never have! They're never home to begin with, and when they are, they ignore me, and treat me like some dusty and useless household item. They don't even know when my birthday is for cryin' out loud! (I'll be 16 this year. Put it that way.)

I guess in some ways its good that I'm here. It got me away from them. But do these people know how to decorate? Are they color blind? Everything's _white. _There's gotta be more than just me that's noticed that! Give me some friggen colors if I'm going to be staying here!

And another thing. What's the point of bringing me to those 'appointments'? All I do is get lectured and get asked the same questions. Like "How have you been feeling lately?" or "Are you still having suicidal thoughts?" _Duh _I'm still having suicidal thoughts. Why else would I be in here?

The door creaks open and I look over at it to see two male nurses walk in towards me. Speak of the devil. They're coming in here to take me to that weird psychiatrist person again.

One of the men asks me to get up, and I do. It's not like I have a choice, anyways. They'll _make _me get up if I don't. They're all assholes in here, I tell you. I hate them. I've only been here for a few weeks, and they make me want to kill myself even more!

I start walking out towards the door, with the men behind me, making sure I cooperate. I don't see why they bother with that either, actually. This is all pretty pointless in my opinion. Though I never tell them that. They think I'm a good kid, but I'm going to prove them wrong soon. We go over to the elevators, wait for one to open, and get down to the first floor (three floors down from mine). The person that they make me talk to is down a few halls, and through a silvery door.

As I walk my way through the routine path of hell, I began wondering weather I should run. Risk it, and I either get away or get caught and brought back to my room and won't be let out for at least a few hours. _Don't _risk it, and make them think I'm a perfect (suicidal) angel, and go talk to that crazy man for the 100th time.

My conscience was only agreeing with one answer: Risk it. But I had to be quick.

I looked back at them over my shoulder. They were smiling their creepy fake smiles, but paying to attention to me. Stupid people. This was perfect.

I ran ahead of them and turned down the nearest corridor, only to come to a fork in my path. I liked left better, so I went down the left hallway. After that I lost track of which direction I was going, but I turned down enough halls to maybe have lost them.

After that much running, I needed to stop and catch my breath. I leaned my hands onto my knees, panting slightly. It wasn't that I was out of shape or anything; I just wasn't a good runner. Guess I should work on that, because no sooner had I started walking again, were those same two men pinning me down. Why the hell do they do this if you _run? _Isn't that a bit extreme? And how did they catch me so fast anyways?

Kind of scared, as well as mad at the same time, I panicked and tried to get away. Typical, I know. But what else are you supposed to do in a situation like this?

Predictably having no luck in getting away from them, I did the next best thing I could.

"_LET GO OF ME!!" _I yelled at them in a demanding tone, still trying to get away. It didn't sound like it, but I was scared. I had never done this before; I didn't really know what they were going to do to me.

I saw one of the jerks take out a needle, and I knew what it was. I tensed a little bit, and the other guy took hold of my arm, holding it still.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I felt like I was being watched. Like there was another pair of strong eyes beaming down on me. The nurse stabbed the needle into me, and for a moment I lost my sense of concentration. Having to be quick before I passed out, I looked around for anybody looking in my direction. And I found exactly that.

The guy looked rather different. Bright red hair, and seemingly glowing green eyes staring into my ocean blue ones. He had strange black triangle markings under his eyes. They were strange, but kind of cool. His outfit was obvious. It was the same as mine (and everybody else that's in here). White t-shirt and baggy white pants. The white made his hair stand out even more, almost like burning flames. It was just that red.

As I looked closer into his eyes, he seemed to show a hint of fear. Or maybe it was worry. Maybe it was nothing. My eyes _were _starting to go out of focus; maybe I was imagining it. Either way, you could tell he was trying to hide his emotion, like I was, although he hid a better job of _keeping _his hidden. It must be experience. I wonder if I was showing my fear too.

He seemed cool…I should try and meet him later. But for now, I gotta go to sleep..The sedative is kicking in.

...

Alright, another chapter done! I need your guys' opinions on this. And if it seems like Roxas and Axel are commenting on the same thing, it's only to reinforce the fact that they have stuff in common. Anways, Please read and review. I need to know if it's too predictable/repetitive, or if people like it. Thanks for reading! And thanks to all my previous reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No part of Kingdom Hearts is mine. Except this story line.

Never Turn Your Back on the Enemy

Chapter 3

**Axel's POV**

As usual, I wake up in my room about two hours later. I said it before, and I'll say it again: sedatives _suck. _And another thing that doesn't make me too happy is that I can't even try to escape again today, or I'll get the straightjacket. Damn them all!

I sit up and run a hand through my hair. It's gonna be at least an hour before I'm allowed out of here, and it's only going to be when we get our so called "entertainment time". It's not that entertaining. It actually pisses me off sometimes. They just make us sit there and talk, so that they can monitor our behavior. Oh, they have a _TV, _but it's always a crappy channel on. It's always the Discovery channel, or like..some child-based cartoon network. What the hell?! I'm 17 for God's sake! Give me some GOOD entertainment! Oh, and before you ask: I know what time it is here no matter what. My day is so predictable now. Plus, there's a clock on the wall, protected by some weird plastic box. I guess they think I'm gonna try and break it. Heh..or kill them with it. Just kidding. Sort of.

I start to pace around my room for entertainment. Yeah…I do that. Don't make fun of me. You would too if you were locked in a small room with nothing to stare at but white walls, and a bed. There's a chair too, but it sucks. I only sit on it when the bed gets unbearable. Got it memorized? You'd better.

I stop in my tracks and suddenly remember something. That kid…was he okay? Where_ was _he, anyways? Hopefully they haven't already tortured him with the padded room and the straightjacket. The first time I was in there, I thought I was going to die. You can barely move! It's supposed to calm you down, but it just makes me even madder.

Okay, okay…so I'm ranting. I know. But really, it's about all I do. You'd think I'm antisocial, cause I always talk to myself…but I'm really just never exposed to anybody else that I want to talk to. Everybody else here was like…either too crazy to talk, or too afraid of me to say anything back. You heard me. People are scared of me. I think it's my hair. Or maybe it's the tattoos I have under my eyes. Or..was it the fact that I always looked tired and pale, because I almost never sleep or eat? I donno. Either way, they're all idiots. You shouldn't judge anybody by appearance, and I don't think they know I'm Bipolar. Oh well, too bad for them if they don't get to know me.

Getting tired of my continuous pacing, I flop back down onto my bed, arms behind my head for support, and one of my legs lazily hanging off of the white mattress. Right about now I wish I had my iPod. It was like my baby. It was so..green. And I had the best songs on it, man! Why'd they take it away? It's not like I'm going to lash out and lose my temper if I listen to music! They ruin everything here.

I look up and over at the door as its squeaky hinges indicate that it's been opened. _Joy, _there's _more _nurses. Has it been an hour all ready? Time flies when you rant.

I get up like they ask me, and I walk out the door with them by my side. I hate them more with every step we take. They take me to a big room. It's got some couches and a chair or two (just about the only thing in here with color-they're all brown.).

I went over to one of the couches and flopped down on it. They were going to make me stay here for around two hours; might as well grab a good seat.

I looked around while lying down, at the people all ready here. They were all so..plain. Like; look at me. I have bright red hair (natural color might I add), triangle tattoos under my eyes, and a hell of a smile. When I _do _smile, anyways. But all of these people were all just sitting there like statues, watching TV, or staring into space. They all had dull, flat hair and unfocused eyes. Mine were sharp and almost glowing. I know, I'm cocky. But when you're in a place like this, you _have _to be if you want to be respected by the other people. Mind you I've always been cocky. Heh.

Having no other source of entertainment, I turned my gaze to whatever was on the television. It was a boring documentary about some endangered bird. Whatever. Not _my _fault it's dying out. I don't even like birds! This one was kind of cute, though. It was yellow.

Just as the show was starting to get interesting, some person stepped right in front of my line of vision. Sure, they might not have seen me, but did they have to stand _right _there? I was here first!

"Hey! Get out of the way would ya? I'm tryin' to watch!" I commanded the newcomer.

The person, now startled, turned to face me.

"Oh..Sorry." They said quietly.

My eyes widened when I saw his face. It was the kid from before! Spiked blonde hair, ocean blue eyes…yeah! It was definitely him!

Almost out of reflex, I flew up from my position on the couch, and stared at him in awe.

"You?!" Was all I could let out.

The kid took a moment to catch on, but when he did, he looked just as surprised as I did.

"You?!" He spoke the same words I had.

We both stared at each other, baffled. I never thought I'd see him again. In fact, I was starting to believe I'd imagined him. But yet, there he was. What was his name?

"Who _are _you anyways?" I broke the awkward silence.

He backed away slightly, almost as if it was like I was about to bite his head off.

"Relax. I won't hurt ya. I might be Bipolar, but it's not like I'm a murderer." I explained to him in a _slightly _aggravated tone. I hated shy people. As you can see, I'm pretty outgoing. I just told him I was Bipolar, and I just met him.

He seemed somewhat surprised at that.

"You're..Bipolar?" He questioned me.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I _did _just tell you that, didn't I?" I gave him as my response.

He just gave a slight nod. He still seemed afraid of me. Did I come on too strong? I tried to change the subject.

"I saw what they did to you. You okay?" hopefully _this _question wouldn't scare him off completely.

"Yeah." He answered quickly, looking away from my eyes, almost as though they were intimidating. I was just like him, why was he so scared?

"You don't talk much, do you?" I kept interrogating him.

His eyes suddenly seem to flare with anger. He turned and faced me, turning quickly on his heel.

"Why does it matter to you?! I don't even know you!" He shouted.

Whoa..so he _did _have emotions. That even surprised _me, _and I'm the type to always lose my temper easily.

I sighed, somewhat aggravated at how stubborn he was being. Granted, I just met him and I was already asking him some somewhat personal questions, but it's not like I was threatening him!

"Alright fine. Have it your way." I started, putting out my hand for him to shake.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I told him.

He looked at my hand confused. Had he never seen a handshake? Is he afraid that he'll look gay if he shakes my hand? I don't have a problem with gays, but he was just being stupid!

"It's a hand, not a gun. Take it." I encouraged him.

Blondie looked at it for another moment, but then finally took it, completing the handshake. Seeming a little more comfortable, he sat down on the couch next to me, enjoying its welcoming fluffiness.

"So. Now that I've told you my secret, _and _my name. Is there anything I can call you other than "kid"? Cause I will." I warned him.

He looked down at the floor for a moment, before turning his gaze back to me.

"It's Roxas." He confirmed.

…..

Well, there we go. Chapter three. Yay! Sorry for the wait. I'm not going to lie, I just didn't feel like updating this. But I got this idea, and had to post. Please read and review so that I know how it turned out. Also, thanks to all of my previous readers and reviewers! Glad you guys all like it.

Thanks for reading. I didn't check for spelling mistakes, because I'm simply too tired, and this would be too long to edit when I'm tired. I'll try to fix it up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everybody who R&Red

Thanks to everybody who R&Red and stuff. I appreciate it. Sorry if I took long to update.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the electronics in this.

Never Turn Your Back on the Enemy

Chapter 4

**Roxas' POV**

When I woke up, I immediately wondered about that guy. Was he real? Or was he just the result of the sedative messing my thoughts up? He looked kind of creepy, but for some reason I really wanted to meet him. I probably won't, considering how big this building is. I was kind of worried about him actually. What if he got caught too?

One other thing that I was worried about was how long I was going to stay in here. When I looked at my plastic-covered clock, it showed me that I'd been out for at least two hours. If I'd only woken up just now, how long would I have to sit in this horrible room awake? I hate it here! I hate my parents! I hate it all! Let me just kill myself now, nobody would care.

No…I can't say that yet. I have to find that guy. Before you go on thinking I'm going to fall in love with him, which I'm sure some of you are, I'm not. I don't have a problem with gay people; I just don't plan on being one myself. Just thought I'd clear that up with you..or rather, myself. I do talk to myself a lot, huh?

I look out the blurry window, and see that the sky is kind of grayish. Apparently not even God wants me to have color in my life. Why? Everything's changed so much since I've been in here. It's the same thing everyday. Same people, same walls, same colors, I'm tired of it all. I'm sorry for ranting, but it's just about all you can do when you're this upset. Not to mention hungry. I haven't eaten in days, but I don't really care. Personally I'd be fine starving to death.

I take one last look out the window. Still gray. Is that a cloud? It is. More white in my life, great.

Having nothing else to do, I simply flopped back onto my bed and tried to fall asleep. If they gave me back my psp, I'd be playing that. But you know them by now. They take everything away, and ruin your life. Why did they even take it away? Video Games made me happy, not depressed. Do they think I'm going to kill myself if I lose the game or something? Not me. And psps aren't sharp- I couldn't kill myself with one even if I wanted to. And it was like my baby! I mean, if I took one of their kids away, they'd be sad. My psp was like my electronic child. (pathetic, I know. But I had no life other than my one friend Jay, and God knows where he is now.) This is so unfair.

Okay, enough ranting, I'm going to sleep.

…..

_Creeaak._

I open my tired eyes and look over to where the irritating noise came from. At this point I don't even have to tell you who's there. The two of them come over to me and tell me to get up. I don't listen for once, and hope they'll just go away, but it's not that simple. The second I turned over and closed my eyes, I felt myself being hauled up by my arms. The nurses put me on my feet, and nudged me towards the door.

"Fuck you..." I mutter under my breath. Any louder, and they would have killed me for saying that. I can't get away with anything here, I swear.

Since I'm still kind of tired, I'll just sum up what happened next. Walked down a hall, rode an elevator, walked down _another _hall, wound up in the so called "entertainment room". _Nothing _entertaining about it. You sit there for two hours, surrounded by people who look like they're dead, and stare into space. At least they have _some _color in here. Brown couches, and the T.V. Oh well, it's better than nothing, I guess.

I looked over at the small television. Some discovery channel thing with a cute yellow bird. I couldn't really hear it from where I was standing, so I decided to move closer. Turns out it was saying something about its environment, but I was cut off when somebody started talking to me.

"Hey! Get out of the way would ya? I'm tryin' to watch!" is what they said. I was startled, so naturally I turned to face the person. Remembering what they said, I figured that the best thing to do would be to apologize.

"Oh..Sorry." I said kind of timidly, so I wouldn't make the person even more irritated.

As we faced each other, I suddenly realized something. I didn't notice before, but the hair was just too unforgettable. It was him! It was the guy from earlier, staring right at me. Granted he looked kind of different up close (he seemed like more of a tough-guy now), but..it was definitely him.

"You?!" Is what the red-head said next.

I was kind of confused by that. He remembered me too?

"You?!" I repeated after him.

After we said those lines, there was a big awkward silence. He still looked kind of shocked, almost as if I wasn't supposed to be there. Wonder what he was thinking..

"Who _are _you anyways?" I backed away a little out of surprise of the question. I didn't exactly trust him just yet, and I sure as hell didn't expect him to ask my name so suddenly.

"Relax. I won't hurt ya. I might be Bipolar, but it's not like I'm a murderer." He explained, his tone of voice rising just a little bit. This guy doesn't care what people think, does he? I don't even know him, and he just told me that? Wow.

I guess I zoned out, because he was giving me a weird look.

"You're..Bipolar?" Is the only thing my mouth would let me ask.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I _did _just tell you that, didn't I?" he snapped back at me in a somewhat lazy tone.

I just nodded as a response. I couldn't help it. I was afraid of the guy! He was too..I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of like he's one of those people who are always out breaking the law. He just seemed like bad news. His appearance, his cocky smile, and how outgoing he was. But another part of me couldn't help but think he was the coolest person on the planet.

"I saw what they did to you. You okay?" What was with all of the questions he was asking?

"Yeah." I answered him quickly, and quit looking into his eyes. Didn't want to creep him out because I was staring into his eyes too much. They were just so..green. Another thing that scared me. His eyes had that mischievous gleam in them. Maybe he was the friend I needed..not really sure.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He kept pestering me.

"_Again with the questions? Why won't he leave me alone? I hate answering questions!" _was what kept playing in my mind.

I could feel myself getting mad. I couldn't help it, but I hate questions. They make me feel like some sort of guinea pig. I turned to face him again.

"Why does it matter to you?! I don't even know you!" I wound up yelling at him. I didn't mean to; it just sort of came out.

His eyes widened at my response. Did I offend him? I hope not. I actually want to get to know him now. He doesn't seem so bad. Oh yeah, and fyi: I change my mind fast. Get used to it.

He paused in thought for a moment before sighing.

"Alright fine. Have it your way." My green-eyed acquaintance stated, holding his hand out for me to take. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Axel? That's an awesome name. It suits him too. But…what was with the "Got it memorized?"?

I stared down at his hand, kind of confused. If I took it, I'd basically start a new life. After all, you could tell this guy was one that caused disaster. But if I don't take it, then I'd make him sad (possibly mad-considering he's Bipolar), I wouldn't make a friend, and I'd keep the same boring life.

"It's a hand, not a gun. Take it." He encouraged me. And he was right; I should take it.

After staring at it for another moment, I took his hand, and shook it. It wasn't so bad. Yeah..Axel was pretty cool. And just because I felt more comfortable around him, and I was tired of standing, I sat down on the couch (it was fluffy, I'll have you know) next to him.

"So. Now that I've told you my secret, _and _my name. Is there anything I can call you other than "kid"? Cause I will." He offered.

I looked down at the ground and thought.

"_Well..considering I don't want to be called kid, and he told me his name..I guess there's no harm in telling him mine. I guess.."_

I looked back up at him, staring once again, into his bright emerald eyes.

"It's Roxas." I told him.

……

Yay. Chapter 4 is done! Hope you liked it, guys. Please read and review so I know that people want me to continue. Thanks!


	5. Hiatus

Hey, guys.

I'm so so so so sorry about not updating! I've been going through A LOT (and I mean A LOT) of stuff, so I've been on a kind of hiatus. Not to worry, I'm back on track and should have some stuff posted up soon! Thanks for waiting, and I apologize for the wait! Love you guys!


End file.
